


Together

by ToxicAlienDaisies13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Stubborn Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAlienDaisies13/pseuds/ToxicAlienDaisies13
Summary: Dean is stubborn, he'll admit that, but he will never admit to his feelings. But maybe a certain someone will get him too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's kind of a sneak peak at what I'm working on, real ANGSTY. I mean it. So strap down if your going to read. I won't only focus on this, I'll still post smut every now and then. But I'll try to get a new chapter by the end of the week.

It had been a long day for Dean.

He just finished taking out an entire nest of vamps, thinking there were only two. 

He was wrong.   
Sam was right.

He shouldn't have gone alone.  
But things were getting so boring at the bunker it was better that he took out his frustration of being so bored out on the vamps.  
What was done was done.  
He went back to his motel room, wiping away his blood and the vamps.  
He got pretty beat up.  
Being cheat-shotted by a third and fourth vampire he didn't know about.  
They beat on him, but in the end he got rid off all ten of them.  
He had a black eye, a deep gash on his right cheek, and bruises almost all over his body.  
He hung his head trying to focus on anything other than the pain.  
When he tried to dab at the gash, whimpering in pain, there was a flutter of wind.  
Cas, he thought.  
And it was.  
"Would you like assistance Dean."  
Dean looked up to be eye level with Cas's crotch, he was a foot away but he still turned red from the thought of what's underneath.  
He shakes his head, shouldn't have thoughts like that.  
He looked up even more to see his friends concerned face.  
"No thanks Cas."  
He gritted his teeth as he accidentally added too much pressure on the gash, he pretended to not be in pain.  
"Dean, you are hurt, just let me help you."  
Ca gave him these sad eyes. Pleading him to just let him help.  
But Dean was to stubborn to accept help.  
"I said no Cas." Dean said with an unnecessary edge to his voice.  
Cas just sighed, frustrated, but giving in to deans stubbornness.  
He decided to sit next to his human friend and comfort him.  
He laid his hand on Deans thigh stroking it hoping the gesture would calm him.  
It did not.  
Dean freaked out and jumped at the touch.  
He got off the bed in a flustered frenzy. Wincing in pain from moving so quickly.  
Cas retracted his hand worried he hurt Dean.  
"What the hell Cas!?"  
Deans face was starting to turn red as his dirty mind thought Cas was going to do...other...things with his hand.  
"What is the matter? I was only trying to comfort you?"  
Cas asked, concerned but confused.  
"O-oh."  
Dean felt like an utterly dirty minded freak. Cas is his friend, he wouldn't touch him in that way. Because he obviously doesn't or ever will want to.  
Dean ended that thought in a sad pang in his chest he ignored.  
"Sorry, just, I, I have a nasty bruise there." Dean explained in a weak attempt.  
" I'm sorry I hurt you." Cas said the words filled with honest regret and truth.  
Dean felt another pang in his heart at the sad look on the Angel.  
"It's alright. It didn't hurt me, just caught me off guard."  
Cas perked up from his sad state returning to the unemotional being he useably is.  
"May I resume then?"  
Cas let the next words come out in hope.  
"Or may I rather heal you?"  
Dean sighed frustratedly in defeat.  
He couldn't say no to that face.  
"Sure. Go nuts."  
Cas stepped closer to him and laid his two finger on Deans forehead.  
In a matter of seconds Dean no longer felt pain all over his body and was normal.  
"Thanks."  
Cas moved his fingers away and Dean felt a sense of longing he pushed away.  
Dean sat on the bed, Cas turning to look at him.  
"So why are you here?"  
"I came to check on you to see how it went. I see it went badly."  
"I can take care of myself." Dean said bitterly.  
"You were severely hurt." Cas pointed out.  
"I was fine. And I took out the whole nest by myself."  
"I thought you said it was only a few vampires?" Cas asked.  
"Turns out it was a whole nest. Sons of bitches got me when I wasn't looking."  
Cas scowled.  
"Dean you mustn't do that again. You could've been hurt worse."  
His scowl deepens and his eyes turned sad.  
"You could've died."  
"Well I didn't now leave me alone."  
Cas sighed.  
"If that is what you want."  
And he left in a flutter of wind.  
Dean felt that irritating pang again.  
And once again he ignored it.


	2. I swear it's not even there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas doesn't like him that way.  
> He doesn't like Cas that way.  
> He and Cas would never.   
> I swear it's not even there.  
> It will never be there.  
> It doesn't hurt.  
> I swear it doesn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waddup.  
> This came sooner than I expected.  
> Oh well. At least there's a new chapter right?

Dean had called Sam to tell him he was going to be home by nightfall.  
His brother ranted into the phone for about twenty minutes berating him about him being wrong about the amount of vamps and getting ambushed, apparently Cas had told him.  
After twenty minutes of finally calming down his brother he hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket with a relieved sigh.  
It was nearing midnight and he decided to rest for about five hours.  
\---  
Touches skimmed his skin.  
Hot breath being panted.  
Filth being harshly whispered.  
Blue eyes staring intently into his green ones.  
Pressing and thrusting, grinding and groping, just to get to that amazing point of pleasure.  
\---  
Dean woke up gasping for breath.  
His eyes bursting wide open.  
He looked down under the covers to see his boxers were coated in his cum and his dick was fully erected.

"Fucking gotta be kidding me."  
He groaned tiredly.  
Flashes of his dream hit him like a ton of bricks.  
"No, no, no!"  
He screamed, shaking his head violently.

He didn't dream of Cas no no no he he dreamt of a pretty girl with big tits and a nice ass.  
Why the fuck did his dick go down at the thought of a pretty woman.

He yelled in frustration.  
He didn't dream of Cas.  
His mind was just being weird.  
It was a nightmare not a wet dream.

It was a nightmare.

He had a wet dream of a pretty   
woman afterwards and came to it.  
Yea that's what happened.  
Cas and him would never do something like that.  
A hurtful pang filled his chest.  
He coughed and pushed the feeling away.

He grabbed his phone, seeing it was 4:23 in the morning.  
He sighed. Minus well get ready for the long pain-in-the-ass drive waiting for him.  
\---  
Once he had checked out and got his things, getting into the Impala, he blasted Metallica. Letting the music take over his mind and push all others thoughts out the window.

It was the afternoon when he decided to stop and get some lunch.  
Using the bathroom and buying a burger and fries at a local diner.  
Treating himself with a slice of cherry pie.  
He was stuffed full and paid with the money he won hustling a pool game.

Once he had stepped into his car, starting the engine, there was a flutter of wind.  
And a deep, "Hello, Dean."  
He will never get tired of that voice saying his name.  
But he pushed away the thought.  
He turned to face Cas, annoyed.  
"What do you want."  
He mentally winced at his own harshness in his words.  
"I only came to check on you. Sam requested it."  
So he didn't come because HE wanted to check on him.  
A hurtful stab stung his chest.  
A mocking inner voice saying, he doesn't care about you.  
But he pushed it away.

"Well tell Sam I'm fine and to stop worrying."  
"Very well."  
Dean held his breath waiting for the flutter of wind that would signal Cas's dispatch.  
And he would get a hurtful pang in his chest and a empty cold feeling would heavily set in him.  
But it never came for Cas didn't leave.

"How are you doing, Dean?"  
Cas asked, concerned.  
A nice fluttering feeling bloomed in his chest.  
Making him feel...happy?  
A inner voice whispered hopefully, he does care.  
Another teasingly said, you have such a school girl crush on him.  
But he smothered all those feelings and thoughts like he has learned so oh very well to do.

"I'm fine Cas."  
He said sharply.  
"Dean, I only want to know how you are doing."  
Cas said, ever so calmly.  
Dean sighed a heavy sigh.  
"Honestly Cas, I'm great."  
He faced Cas, and like pulling a ton of bricks he plastered a mask of a hopefully convincing smile.  
But Cas frowned deeply.  
"You are not great."

"I don't know what your talking about."  
Dean said bitterly, averting his eyes and focusing on a very interesting patch of grass outside.  
"Look Cas, just leave I don't want this drive to go longer than it should."  
I don't really want you to leave. I want you to stay. He thought this in a deep corner of his mind.  
"If that is what you want."  
And Cas left with a flutter of wind.  
And Dean bitterly pushed down the hurt and want he doesn't admit is even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.  
> Comment and leave kudos if possible.


	3. Apple pie and boners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is tired and doesn't care.  
> But at least he's got his pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so short but hey, all have more soon.  
> Also I have this really smutty fic coming up. And know how much you guys like Dean and Cas doing the nasty nasty. *laughs like a godamn witch*

Dean finally made it to the bunker by 9.

He tiredly turned off the engine   
and stretched, his muscles sore from sitting and driving for so long.  
Then practically dragged himself to the entrance of the bunker.  
More boredom and a bitchy Sam awaiting him.

And a angel he can't have.  
But his mind muttered that in the shadows.

He walked down the staircase, faced with a pissed off Sam.  
Just like he said.  
"I told you that you shouldn't have gone alone Dean. You could've died-"  
But Dean cut him off.  
"I know Sammy, I needed to get away from it all, I didn't know there was going to be an entire nest. Either way I'm fine and I only got a few cuts and bruises."  
"Still Dean! You could've been seriously hurt!"

Sam have him an exasperated pleading look.  
He's right. What would he do if Dean was dead.  
What would Cas do.  
Would Cas even care?

"Well I'm fine okay."  
Sam sighed heavily.  
"Fine. All that matters is that your fine. I'm going to do research I got a burger and fries for you incase you'd come home hungry."  
"Thanks." Dean grunted.  
Just happy that his brother let him be.

He brought the food to his room finding that Sam got him a slice of his favorite, apple pie.   
Nothing on Earth could be better than apple pie after such a crappy hunt.   
He reminisced in the flavors. Moaning contently.  
His eyes fluttering shut.  
"You seem to very much enjoy that."  
He was startled and almost dropped the pie at the deep voice that belonged to Cas.

But his voice was somehow...different.  
Like it was.  
It was...aroused?

That's crazy.

He scolded himself for being such a freak.

He turned to Cas.   
"What do you want?"  
He felt relieved as it sounded casual and light.  
"Only came to ask you how your drive went."  
"It was a pain in the ass."  
Dean was turning his head to continue eating his pie when he glanced down Cas's body last second to see...a twitch.  
Under his pants.  
In the crotch area.  
Was Cas...  
Excited down there?  
He blu- no Dean Winchester doesn't blush.  
He felt warm because the room was warm and ignored what was Cas's personal business and continued to eat his pie.

Fuck. He forgot how good this is. The crust was crispy. The apples warm and sweet.  
He moaned around the fork not being able to help it.  
Cas grunted.  
"I wish I was able to taste that."  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"The pie. You seem to enjoy it so. To me it would only taste of molecules."  
"Sorry. More for me."  
Dean moaned around another bite, proud that the pie was all for him. But a little bad for Cas. Poor guy doesn't know what he's missing.  
\---  
Castiel shifted uncomfortably. His slacks were getting...tight. Like when he watched the strange film of the pizza man and the baby sitter.  
What had Dean called it? Boner.  
He had the same one when with April when he had intercourse with her.  
That was strange.  
When he inserted himself inside her vaginal entrance to thrust and climax.  
That was indeed pleasurable.  
Perhaps it would be as pleasurable with Dean?  
He clenched his jaw at the image of Dean under him like that.  
Men worked differently than women but he did not have a preference.  
But Dean did.  
And it was women.  
Human women.  
So he forgot the desire and declared to leave.  
\---  
"Well Dean I must leave."  
Deans heart throbbed with pain at those words.  
"Okay Cas."  
And with a flutter of wind Cas was gone before he could look at him one last time.  
He wasn't hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that please stay tune for what's next. Remember, this will be angsty, but happy.


End file.
